The Nature of Things: Part Two
by Charlie
Summary: Voyager teams up with a Swamp Thing type elemental creature to prevent future worlds from annihilation. Please leave your e-mail addresses if you review and PLEASE read the first part first.


VOYAGER: "The Nature Of Things" - 6/07/99 - ACT THREE  
  
  
  
ACT THREE  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
The "away team" is beamed on board. Chakotay and Grey are on   
medical beds, and Kim, Tuvok, and Walker next to the Doctor   
who awaited their arrival.  
  
TUVOK  
Computer, erect forcefield.  
  
The Doctor rushes to them using his tricorder.  
  
DOC  
(to computer)  
Adjust light to harmonize with   
photosynthesis.  
  
The light in the room changes.  
  
DOC (cont'd)  
(to Tuvok)  
I need three cubic meters of soil   
containing ___ liters of chlorophyll, ___   
liters of H2O and synthetically enhanced   
fertilizer.  
  
TUVOK  
(to Kim)  
Ensign.  
  
KIM  
I'm on it.  
  
Harry taps his com badge as he turns and runs out of sickbay.  
  
WALKER  
What the hell's going on?  
  
JANEWAY'S COM VOICE  
Sickbay. Report.  
  
The doctor has retrieved a hypospray and is administering it   
to both men. He doesn't reply to the Captain's inquiry, but   
places a twenty-fourth century oxygen mask over their faces.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Janeway, Tuvok, Seven Of Nine, Kim, Torres, and Walker are   
present as the Doctor explains the situation. He walks   
through the forcefield up to two earth-toned cocoons, each   
with an oxygen tube protruding out. The shell is slightly   
larger than their own bodies.  
  
DOC  
From what I can gather, they have become   
hosts to an aggressive form of plant   
life. The cocoon is a result of the raw   
materials we provided.  
  
JANEWAY  
Are they alive?  
  
DOC  
Yes. But they wouldn't be if we hadn't   
intervened.  
  
KIM  
But the nutrients are plentiful on the   
planet.  
  
DOC  
The symbiont would have also used the   
chemicals in their own bodies to supply   
nourishment. In a similar way I suspect   
that is what killed the inhabitants of   
the planet.  
  
KIM  
They didn't have the luxury of   
tranporters to escape.  
  
Kim looks at Walker.  
  
JANEWAY  
What happens, now?  
  
DOC  
There's something unusually different   
about the cocooning. Unlike the   
infestations on the planet, these are   
creating a highly organized form of life.   
The scans Mr. Kim provided me weren't as   
sophisticated. Whatever it is, I expect   
it to hatch at some point.  
  
TORRES  
What about Chakotay and Dr. Grey?  
  
DOC  
I can only hope that the alien DNA will   
separate and become independent of our   
friends here.  
  
TUVOK  
We should post guards at that point to   
ensure the Commander and Doctor's safety.  
  
JANEWAY  
B'Elanna. How long before the warp   
engines are on line?  
  
TORRES  
Another hour, Captain. I have to remind   
you, these crystals aren't cut to   
starfleet specification. I can't predict   
how long before decrystallization occurs.  
  
JANEWAY  
Do your best.  
  
Torres exits.  
  
JANEWAY  
Harry. Do we know where this species   
originated?  
  
KIM  
Yes. It'll only take a week at warp five.   
They're warp capabilities are limited and   
requires they prey on M class planets as   
they go.  
  
JANEWAY  
This species may be aggressive as far as   
we're concerned, but I have a feeling   
that it's doing what we all do. Trying to   
survive.  
(to Kim)  
I take it the crystals aren't indigenous   
to the planet. Any idea how removing them   
will affect that shelled chamber?  
  
KIM  
I can't be sure.  
  
JANEWAY  
There must be a link between the ship we   
destroyed and that pool. The fact they   
used the same power source is too   
coincidental. Have Mr. Paris get us on   
our way.  
  
Kim exits.  
  
JANEWAY (cont'd)  
Seven, I'll need your expertise in   
astrometrics. If we have to defend   
ourselves, we're going to need all the   
intelligence we can get.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Aye, Captain.  
  
Seven exits. Janeway and Tuvok follow her out. They don't   
notice Walker tagging along behind.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
TUVOK  
We will have to come up with a more   
strategic plan to achieve our objective,   
Captain. Confrontation is highly   
probable.  
  
JANEWAY  
Why must it always come to this?  
  
TUVOK  
(pause)  
At some point, every species must learn   
that aggression is a primitive emotion.  
  
JANEWAY  
Not so easy when those who learn have to   
share space with those who haven't.  
  
TUVOK  
Hopefully, those who have carry a bigger   
stick, so to speak.  
  
Janeway smiles. Walker stops and watches them continue on.  
  
JANEWAY  
I suppose species like the Borg would be   
an exception to the rule?  
  
TUVOK  
Interesting you should mention them. Of   
late I've come to think of them as a   
political society rather than a species.   
Their basic premise is idealogical.  
  
JANEWAY  
And arrogant to say the least.  
(pause)  
Huh. Any idea how a species of humans   
could exist in the delta quadrant?  
  
TUVOK  
The logical explanation would likely seem   
absurd.  
  
INT. WALKER'S QUARTERS  
  
Walker enters and gazes at a picture of his family huddled   
together. He goes to a closet and retrieves a beautiful   
sword, then takes a small plant from a coffee table in front   
of a couch and carefully places it elsewhere. He sits cross-  
legged on the table, sword across his lap, meditatingly as he   
faces the windows and space.  
  
Suddenly the ship goes to warp and the stars fade away.   
Walker gets up and touches the window like it's magic.   
Turning, he notices the computer screen across the room and   
goes to it, leaving the sword on the couch.  
  
WALKER  
Computer. Can you display history of   
Voyager expedition?  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Please specify stardate.  
  
WALKER  
Display the highlights involving current   
crew members?  
  
The screen flashes the information as Walker begins reading.  
  
WALKER (cont'd)  
Computer, how do I turn the page?  
  
A button lights up.  
  
WALKER (cont'd)  
(to self)  
Oh. Duhh.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Paris is assisting the Doctor. The cocoons are slightly   
larger.  
  
DOC  
Your visit is very timely. I need more   
soil for the creature's nourishment.  
  
PARIS  
Creature?  
  
DOC  
Yes. I've projected the evolution of the   
metamorphosis. Would you like to see?  
  
PARIS  
Sure.  
  
A picture of a "Swamp Thing" like creature appears on the   
computer screen.  
  
DOC  
It's actually quite regal looking.  
  
PARIS  
Doc. Any idea what's going on inside   
their heads right now?   
  
DOC  
I've been monitoring both their brain   
activities and it appears they're in a   
state of dreaming. I don't know whether   
it's pleasant or nightmarish, but their   
vitals are steady. That's all I can tell   
you.  
  
Paris exits sickbay to get the Doctor's soil.  
  
INT. CLOSE-UP ON COCOON  
  
The camera penetrates the shell and passes through a green   
membrane where Chakotay's face is visible. A flash of light   
fades to...  
  
EXT. FOREST - DAY  
  
Chakotay awakes and stands, looking around. He sees a timber   
wolf run past ten meters away and runs after him.  
  
EXT. FOREST EDGE  
  
He clears the forest. It opens up to a barren place where   
trees have been scorched by a fire. He kneels at a stream and   
sees the reflection of the moon. Chakotay stands, the sun   
bearing down on his face, and he walks onto the soil where he   
discovers one lush green bush.  
  
EXT. BURNT FOREST  
  
The bush begins to grow at an alarming rate and reaches a   
height taller than Chakotay. The plant creature forms. His   
demeanor is wise and benevolent.  
  
EXT. CHAKOTAY  
  
takes a step back.  
  
EXT. DEAD FOREST  
  
CREATURE  
No need to be afraid.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Who are you?  
  
CREATURE  
I have had many names and many forms.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
I'm Chakotay of the starship Voyager.  
  
CREATURE  
I know.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
What is this place?  
  
CREATURE  
It is a place in our subconscious.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
Why are we here?  
  
CREATURE  
Fate. I am the next leap in the evolution   
of my people.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(defensive)  
You're referring to the species that   
attacked our ship and killed billions of   
people on Zeta Prime?  
  
CREATURE  
All organized intelligences die. It's how   
life evolves, microbe by microbe, world   
upon world.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
(incredulous)  
Is that how you rationalize wiping out   
five and a half billion lives?  
  
The creature puts his hand on Chakotay's shoulder.  
  
CREATURE  
I don't condone what has happened. I feel   
as you do.  
  
The creature turns and kneels toward the charred trees.   
  
CLOSE-UP ON CREATURE  
  
as tears well up in his eyes. His large stature makes this   
display of emotion more remarkable.  
  
CREATURE (cont'd)  
What do you say we change the nature of   
things?  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Walker approaches the forcefield. The Doc is at his desk and   
Paris enters with a metal box.  
  
WALKER  
(to Paris)  
How are they?  
  
PARIS  
They're doing alright. I suppose you and   
Doctor Grey got pretty close after   
spending so much time together.  
  
WALKER  
Yes and no. Our friendship was based on a   
sort of harmless banter. He understood me   
better than I did him.  
  
PARIS  
He was your "shrink."  
  
Walker looks at him confused.  
  
PARIS (cont'd)  
He helped you with your problems. It's   
typical for a doctor to remain detached.  
  
WALKER  
My problems stemmed from the fact that I   
was small. You see, on my world centuries   
ago, people believed that those from the   
southern continents were less equal   
because of their size. Such stigmas are   
hard to forget "in human nature," as Grey   
would put it.  
  
PARIS  
Time has a way of changing people. I take   
it you're from the southern hemisphere?  
  
WALKER  
No. I'm from Mosteed in the north. Funny   
thing is, my ancestors never bred with   
anyone from the southern alliance   
nations. So as peace overcame prejudice,   
I became the modern day poster boy for   
expansion into space.  
  
PARIS  
Sounds like a perfect source for idle   
banter to me.  
  
They both laugh. Walker turns and looks at Grey's cocoon.   
Paris quietly exits, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
INT. CLOSE-UP ON COCOON  
  
The camera penetrates Grey's cocoon as it did Chakotay's and   
focuses in on his face. A flash of light fades to...  
  
INT. CALOS SPACE STATION - REC ROOM  
  
Grey awakens on the couch and glances up at the window.   
Suddenly, long vines shoot toward him from the seams in the   
transparency and wrap around his arms and legs. They pull him   
to the window which falls away as he is pulled into space. As   
he is dragged along, the vines grow thicker and form the   
shape of another creature.  
  
EXT. GREY  
  
screams but no sound is heard and he closes his eyes hard.  
  
EXT. ZETA PRIME - SHELL  
  
Grey gasps for air as he comes up out of the green slime. He   
jumps onto the cement, wiping the film from his face, to   
realize he's inside the shell where he was attacked. Grey   
looks to the door to find the creature blocking his way out.   
RELIC has a sinister demeanor and like the other Creature,   
his stature is large.  
  
GREY  
Who are you? What do you want?  
  
The creature moves closer.  
  
RELIC  
Why should I answer your questions?  
  
GREY  
Because intimidating me wouldn't be   
enough.  
  
RELIC  
You are an accident of nature. Ours is   
the union of thought and matter.  
  
GREY  
The laws of nature would apply to all   
species equally.  
  
RELIC  
I am Relic, and we are the only true   
forms of life.  
  
GREY  
Your truth has a way of ignoring other   
points of view.  
  
RELIC  
As do those who claim to be liberated by   
education.  
  
GREY  
(pause)  
Am I unconscious?  
  
RELIC  
Yes.  
  
GREY  
Then none of this is real.  
  
RELIC  
That is why you are a waste of space. You   
can't believe what you see, and you won't   
believe what you cannot see.  
  
GREY  
Then why am I here? Or does misery love   
company?  
  
Relic rushes up to Doctor Grey and grabs him by the throat.  
  
RELIC  
I have heard enough.  
  
Relic pushes Grey down into the slime. As Grey stands up   
again, he is surrounded by five other creatures.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
The Doc stands over Grey's cocoon with a medical tricorder   
and an expression of concern.  
  
DOC  
Hmmm. This can't be good.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
VOYAGER: "The Nature Of Things" - 6/07/99 - ACT FOUR  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
Traveling at light speed.  
  
INT. READY ROOM  
  
Janeway is meeting with Torres and Seven.  
  
TORRES  
Captain, Seven and I have been working on   
a way to remodulate the alien energy   
beam. We should be able to change the   
frequency. Instead of returning energy,   
the wave will return a modified sensor   
sweep emitting the same type of light   
variance.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
The wave variance will drain their energy   
in a similar manner it did ours.  
  
JANEWAY  
That's excellent. You two have become the   
unstoppable engineering team of the delta   
quadrant.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Your enthusiasm is premature. We are not   
sure how well the wave variance will work   
until tested in battle.  
  
JANEWAY  
It's one less problem I have to deal with   
for the moment. Good work.  
  
The door buzzer goes off.  
  
JANEWAY (cont'd)  
Enter.  
  
Walker enters.  
  
WALKER  
Hello. I hope I'm not interrupting,   
Captain?  
  
JANEWAY  
Not at all. We were just finishing up.  
  
Torres and Seven start to leave.  
  
JANEWAY (cont'd)  
Stay a moment, will you Seven?  
  
Torres continues on and Walker approaches Janeway's desk. He   
looks back at Seven.  
  
WALKER  
Captain. I've been feeling more and more   
like I should be contributing somehow.  
  
JANEWAY  
And?  
  
Walker sits on the edge of her desk and leans in.  
  
WALKER  
I've been talking to Tom, Lieutenant   
Paris, and Commander Tuvok. It's my   
understanding that you're going to send a   
shuttle down to retrieve more crystals?  
  
JANEWAY  
Yes and we expect resistance.  
  
WALKER  
I would like to volunteer, Captain. If my   
ship could get close enough to launch a   
missile at whatever forces we encounter,   
Voyager would be less likely to sustain   
damage. Ensign Kim informed me that they   
would be unable to withstand a nuclear   
blast. Is that correct?  
  
JANEWAY  
You have a nuclear missile on board my   
ship?  
  
WALKER  
I informed your staff on the hanger deck.  
  
JANEWAY  
I appreciate your offer, but I don't know   
if I'd be willing to jeopardize your life   
to solve our problems.  
  
WALKER  
Isn't that what life out here is all   
about, Captain. Besides, I'm more   
expendable than anyone on this ship. And   
this is probably the only time I'll be   
able to offer anything substantial to any   
mission, before being dropped off on some   
backwards planet somewhere.  
  
JANEWAY  
(beat)  
You argue a good case. Too good. I'll   
consider it.  
  
WALKER  
Thank you, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Why don't you pick up a com badge from   
Commander Tuvok.  
  
WALKER  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
JANEWAY  
By the way. Who's idea was it to carry   
such a missile?  
  
WALKER  
I'm not sure.  
  
Walker feels a sense of pride as he exits the Ready Room.  
  
JANEWAY  
I like that kid. I like him a lot.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You're not considering letting him   
participate?  
  
JANEWAY  
It's a viable plan. Wouldn't you agree?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Given the size and maneuverability of the   
smaller crafts, Voyager would be the   
preferred target.  
  
JANEWAY  
Well. There you have it.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Was there something you wished to discuss   
with me?  
  
JANEWAY  
No. It must have slipped my mind.  
  
Seven exits. Janeway steals a smile as she leaves.  
  
INT. WALKER'S QUARTERS  
  
He has taken off his starfleet uniform and is putting a shirt   
on from his home world when his door chime rings.  
  
WALKER  
This is so cool. Come!  
  
The door opens and Seven enters.  
  
WALKER (cont'd)  
Good evening. I thought you might be Tom.   
He mentioned something about "pool?"   
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Yes. It is his favorite pass time.  
  
WALKER  
Would you like to have a seat?  
  
She is unsure at first, then takes a seat on the couch.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I'd like permission to make some   
modifications to your ship.  
  
Walker takes a seat next to her.  
  
WALKER  
Has the Captain come to a decision?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
No. But it is likely that your help will   
be needed. May I ask you a question?  
  
WALKER  
Certainly.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Why did you volunteer?  
  
WALKER  
I felt it was my duty.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
You're not afraid of dying?  
  
WALKER  
No. I fear not really living more, which   
has fueled some stupid decisions in the   
past, I might add. Can I ask you a   
question?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Yes.  
  
WALKER  
Do you like music?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I can't say.  
  
Walker laughs.  
  
WALKER  
I take it from your response, you haven't   
heard a type of music that suits you.   
Computer. Playback musical selection,   
"Stairway To Heaven."  
  
The song begins where the singing starts. Walker stands and   
goes to the replicator. Deciding what to order, he looks   
back. Seven is turning the pages of a photo album on the   
table next to the plant.  
  
She stops and looks up as he returns with a banana split and   
two spoons.  
  
WALKER  
Go ahead. Try some.  
  
She takes a bite, but doesn't react.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
So the melody of a song invokes certain   
emotions?  
  
WALKER  
Right. I came across it in the computer   
archives, after reading about Voyager and   
what brought you here. Quite an amazing   
story.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
So I'm told.  
  
She takes another bite.  
  
WALKER  
You were right about us having a lot in   
common. That was very perceptive of you,   
almost out of character.  
  
Unaware of etiquette, Seven answers with food in her mouth.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
What makes you say that?  
  
WALKER  
(smiles)  
Behaviorally, you try to hide your   
feelings or control them like Mr. Tuvok.   
But sometimes you're the most human   
person in the room.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I am still part Borg and always will be.  
  
WALKER  
We all have a past. Most aren't as unique   
as yours.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
This song is sad.  
  
WALKER  
It's all about choices.  
  
Walker takes a napkin and wipes the chocolate from the top of   
her lip.  
  
INT. CORRIDOR- LATER  
  
Seven and Walker reach the door to Cargo Bay Two when Seven   
stops and turns, preventing Walker from seeing inside.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Thank you. I had ... a good time.  
  
WALKER  
Me, too.  
  
Walker steps closer and looks into her eyes. She gives him no   
sign that she wants him to kiss her. Walker takes her hand   
and smiles, then kisses it.  
  
WALKER (cont'd)  
Sleep well.  
  
Walker exits. Seven waits 'til he is gone then looks down at   
her hand and caresses it. She takes a step and the door to   
the cargo bay opens. She looks inside at the stale, dark   
room. Then she turns and walks down the corridor.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
The night staff, including Tuvok, is present.  
  
TUVOK  
Seven. Is something wrong?  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
No. I would like to be assigned regular   
crew quarters. The cargo bay no longer...   
suits me.  
  
TUVOK  
Of course.  
  
Tuvok presses some buttons, then looks up.  
  
TUVOK (cont'd)  
None are available. I'm sure Doctor Grey   
wouldn't mind under the circumstances, if   
you wanted to use...  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(sternly)  
No. That won't be necessary.  
  
She turns to leave.  
  
TUVOK  
Seven. First thing tomorrow, we will   
reassign cabins.  
  
She stops in front of the turbolift with her back to him.  
  
TUVOK (cont'd)  
Ensign Bahr will be marrying soon and can   
bunk with someone until then.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Thank you.  
  
She enters the turbolift.  
  
INT. TURBOLIFT  
  
Seven turns toward the door showing a tear on her cheek.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(broken)  
Deck four.  
  
INT. READY ROOM  
  
JANEWAY  
(to Tuvok)  
That's alright. They'll probably just   
want to push the date up. Seven's our   
lucky number and we need to take care of   
her as best we can.  
  
DOC'S COM VOICE  
I need a security detail to sickbay.   
Captain Janeway to sickbay.  
  
Janeway and Tuvok scramble out of the room.  
  
JANEWAY  
We're on our way, Doctor.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Janeway and Tuvok, with phasers drawn, enter the room.   
Security already arrived and posted guards on each bulkhead   
outside the forcefield. The Doc stands in the middle holding   
a tricorder.  
  
JANEWAY  
What is it Doctor?  
  
DOC  
I'm reading activity inside the cocoon.  
  
JANEWAY  
Isn't it early?  
  
DOC  
Yes. I must have been wrong in my   
calculations.  
  
They stare at the two cocoons. Chakotay's cracks down the   
length of it and a green ooze slowly streams out onto the   
floor next to the bed. It forms the Creature as it   
solidifies. They stare in amazement. Walker enters the room   
suddenly.  
  
CREATURE  
Your friend is alright. I mean you no   
harm.  
  
The Doc passes through the forcefield and scans Chakotay. The   
Creature reaches one of his huge arms over and tears away one   
side of the cocoon. The other side falls to the floor on its   
own between the two beds. The doctor uses his hand to wipe   
some of the ooze from Chakotay's face then takes the oxygen   
mask off.  
  
The Creature picks Chakotay up and walks to the forcefield.  
  
CREATURE (cont'd)  
Chakotay is very brave.  
  
Janeway walks up to him and looks into his eyes. Slowly, as   
if in a trance, Janeway walks to the control and turns off   
the forcefield.  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, no.  
  
JANEWAY  
It's okay, Tuvok.  
  
The Creature takes Chakotay to the other side of sickbay and   
lays him down. Janeway turns the forcefield back on.  
  
JANEWAY  
It's the other creature we have to worry   
about, Commander.  
  
INT. CONFERENCE ROOM  
  
Janeway, Tuvok, Kim ,and Creature are all standing.  
  
JANEWAY  
In the brief moment our minds were   
joined, I learned a great deal about you.   
What I don't understand is why you too   
must now travel to your species place of   
origin?  
  
CREATURE  
To ensure they have a chance to grow,   
Captain. But there are always opposites;   
in science and ideologies.  
  
TUVOK  
You're referring to the other creature?   
You and he are in competition somehow?  
  
CREATURE  
Yes.  
  
JANEWAY  
Why were you spawned on Zeta Prime?  
  
CREATURE  
To those who preceded me, it was a place   
to launch new conquests, to birth the   
future leader. But no rhetoric, profound   
or profane, can rationalize what's been   
done.   
  
JANEWAY  
And that ship that attacked us was meant   
to take one of you home, with a lone   
pilot left to serve as escort.   
  
CREATURE  
That's right. In six years, the organisms   
lying dormant on Zeta Prime will come   
alive. As creatures of habit they will be   
looking for another world to colonize.   
And the technology to do so remains in   
tact within the chamber that housed the   
crystals.  
  
TUVOK  
Then all they'll need are more crystals.  
  
CREATURE  
You and your ship, Captain, may have   
changed the circumstances of these   
events. Whoever returns to Zeta Prime   
will determine the course of the future.  
  
JANEWAY  
You have our total support.  
  
CREATURE  
Thank you, Kathryn.  
  
INT. SICKBAY - COCOON  
  
It cracks open suddenly and the green fluid spurts out to   
form another creature.  
  
SECURITY #1  
Security alert in sickbay.  
  
Security points their phasers in the direction of the   
forcefield. Walker steps up from behind with a phaser in   
hand. Relic defies him.  
  
RELIC  
David. I didn't recognize you without   
your crown.  
  
WALKER  
You must be mistaking me for someone   
else.  
  
RELIC  
Galant to the end.  
  
Relic pulls Doctor Grey from the cocoon and holds him up.  
  
RELIC (cont'd)  
I am that I am.  
  
Walker raises phaser.  
  
WALKER  
Ready?  
  
SECURITY #1  
Computer, disengage forcefield!  
  
It lowers and they fire immediately. Relic changes to liquid,   
dropping Grey in the process, and escapes out through an air   
vent behind him. His form changed so quickly that he evaded   
the phaser fire. Walker taps his com badge.  
  
WALKER  
Captain, the creature has escaped.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT FOUR  
  
VOYAGER: "The Nature Of Things" - REV. 6/7/99 - ACT FIVE  
  
ACT FIVE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. CORRIDOR  
  
A security guard carefully works his way down the corridor.   
He looks in an indented doorway and continues on, his phaser   
held like a hand gun in a cop show. In one fluid motion,   
Relic reaches around his neck from a vent in the doorway and   
solidifies. He rips the phaser from his hand and pushes him   
against the wall by the throat. Like a gust of wind the   
Creature in fluid form flies on top of Relic, pulling him off   
the crew member.  
  
SECURITY #2  
(gasping)  
Security to deck five.  
  
The Creature solidifies, pulls Relic to his feet, and throws   
him against the bulkhead. At point blank range, Relic fires   
the phaser, severing the Creatures arm. It drops to the floor   
as Relic shoves him back.  
  
RELIC  
Hello, brother. Is the first born feeling   
his age yet?  
  
Relic clasps the Creature's one hand and they wrestle. Relic   
holds the phaser up as a show of force.  
  
RELIC (cont'd)  
Neither of us thought it would end this   
way, did we? Isn't technology a wonderful   
thing to abuse?  
  
The Creature closes his eyes. Relic laughs. Then an arm   
begins to grow from the Creatures shoulder and Relic steps   
back in amazement.  
  
RELIC (cont'd)  
You think I'm afraid of your power? I'm   
not.  
  
Relic points the phaser at the Creature when suddenly a long   
blade severs his arm. He turns to Walker, standing next to   
him with his sword extended.  
  
RELIC (cont'd)  
(terrified)  
This isn't happening.  
  
WALKER  
It just did.  
  
Walker takes a step and severs Relic's head. The pieces dry   
up on the floor.  
  
WALKER  
It's too bad it had to come to this.  
  
CREATURE  
Everything happens for a reason.  
  
WALKER  
So, do all of you need a host to   
procreate?  
  
CREATURE  
Not if we're successful.  
  
The tip of Walker's sword lowers to the floor. The Creature's   
image overshadows him as they stand looking down.  
  
INT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
at warp.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
Janeway, Kim, Tuvok, and the Creature are present with the   
secondary bridge crew.  
  
JANEWAY  
Congratulations wouldn't be premature   
would it?  
  
CREATURE  
I'm afraid so.  
  
JANEWAY  
Then you aren't able to communicate with   
your people from space.  
  
CREATURE  
I wish I could, Kathryn.  
  
JANEWAY  
We're expecting a heavy assault.  
  
CREATURE  
As you should.  
(beat)  
Have faith.  
  
The Creature squeezes Janeway's hand.  
  
INT. HANGER DECK - SPACE PLANE  
  
Walker is belted in as Seven looms over him giving   
instruction.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Remember, the computer will give you   
compatible flight intel to avoid alien   
contact. Do exactly as it instructs.  
  
WALKER  
Don't worry. Now go on. The Captain needs   
you.  
  
Seven leans in and kisses him, then climbs down.  
  
WALKER (cont'd)  
Good thing I'm sitting down already.  
  
The canopy closes.  
  
INT. BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
  
JANEWAY  
All hands, battle stations.  
  
TUVOK  
Holding on shields.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tom, get ready to launch on my mark.   
  
INT. SHUTTLE  
  
Paris is pilot, Kim is copilot. The Creature is seated behind   
them.  
  
PARIS  
Aye, Captain.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - JANEWAY  
  
JANEWAY  
Disengage warp drive.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
goes to sublight.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Launch shuttle.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
Shuttle clears the ship and goes to warp.  
  
INT. BRIDGE (OPTICAL)  
  
JANEWAY  
Re-engage. Transporter room. Keep a   
continual lock on Lieutenant Walker after   
he launches.  
  
TRANSPORTER CHIEF'S COM VOICE  
Aye, Captain.  
  
Seven enters the bridge and relieves a crew member at Harry's   
Station.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Captain, I'm tying astrometrics into this   
station and enhancing sensors.  
  
JANEWAY  
Very good.  
  
HELMSMAN  
We are ahead of the shuttle's elliptical   
course.  
  
TUVOK  
Three alien vessels on intercept.  
  
JANEWAY  
Evade.  
  
HELMSMAN  
Aye, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
That was where we went wrong the last   
time.  
  
TUVOK  
Alien's maximum speed is warp two.  
  
HELMSMAN  
Insertion point coming up in three, two,   
one.  
  
JANEWAY  
Disengage.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ALIEN HOME WORLD  
  
Voyager comes out of warp a good distance from the planet.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Eric. You're clear to launch.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
The space plane shoots out like a rocket.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Shields are up.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
Twelve vessels are leaving the planet's   
atmosphere.  
  
JANEWAY  
Hold position here and ready photon   
torpedo, maximum spread pattern.  
  
TUVOK  
Ready. Vessels entering extreme target   
range, now.  
  
INT. COCKPIT - WALKER  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Ascension point in three seconds.  
  
INT. SPACE  
  
Walker levels the craft off.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
WALKER  
Targets?  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Targets entering range now.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Fire.  
  
EXT. SPACE  
  
POV from above as the red torpedo makes contact and explodes.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Three vessels have been destroyed. Firing   
phasers.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Two vessels have broken formation and are   
circling Voyager perimeter.  
  
WALKER  
Here we go.  
  
EXT. SPACE - PLANE  
  
It accelerates and descends.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Target approaching at thirty degrees   
port.  
  
EXT. SPACE - PLANE  
  
The laser cannon rotates and Walker fires. The craft evades   
his fire and continues on.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
WALKER  
Distance to enemy vessels?  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Twenty thousand meters.  
  
Walker looks down at his booster.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
Walker's position?  
  
TUVOK  
He is closing on the enemy.  
  
JANEWAY  
Continue firing.  
  
INT. CLOSE-UP ON BOOSTER BUTTON  
  
Walker presses it and the ship jerks from the increase in   
speed.  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Fuel supply will extinguish in twenty-  
five seconds.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, Walker's vessel has increased   
speed.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
(almost frantic)  
He'll run out of fuel, Captain. We have   
to do something.  
  
Voyager rocks from sudden fire.  
  
JANEWAY  
Increase power to the shields and engage   
impulse engines. Transporter room, do you   
have a lock?  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
WALKER  
(to self)  
Thanks for the look into the future,   
Captain.  
  
EXT. SPACE  
  
Walker fires the missile and veers the ship away.  
  
INT. COCKPIT  
  
WALKER  
ETA to target?  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
Five, four, three, two, one.  
  
On one, Walker detonates the missile.  
  
EXT. SPACE  
  
The shock wave heads for the small craft.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
TUVOK  
Captain, we're too close.  
  
JANEWAY  
Transporter room?  
  
TRANSPORTER CHIEF'S COM VOICE  
I got him, Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
Punch it.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
goes to warp as the blast nears the ship.  
  
INT. BRIDGE  
  
JANEWAY  
B'Elanna, I take it your variance wave   
worked?  
  
TORRES' COM VOICE  
Crystals are holding, Captain.  
  
Seven collects her emotions.  
  
SEVEN OF NINE  
I'm receiving a signal from the shuttle.   
They've landed.  
  
JANEWAY  
Tuvok. Status.  
  
TUVOK  
The explosion detonated a safe distance   
from the planet. And for some reason the   
five remaining vessels are retreating.  
  
JANEWAY  
Five?  
  
TUVOK  
The three we first encountered, plus two   
remaining ships that escaped the blast.  
  
JANEWAY  
Helm, turn us around. Despite all our   
advances, we're still haunted by the   
destructive power of a nuclear device.   
Perhaps I shouldn't look a gift horse in   
the mouth. Transporter room. How's   
Lieutenant Walker?  
  
TRANSPORTER CHIEF'S COM VOICE  
I don't know, Captain. I had to beam him   
directly to sickbay.  
  
Janeway looks up at Seven who pauses, then exits the bridge.   
Janeway's expression goes from shock to sadness.  
  
EXT. PLANET SURFACE  
  
The shuttle sets with the door open. Paris and Kim exit to   
find the Creature staring boldly out at the sight of hundreds   
of other creatures, (females are smaller and curvy), kneeling   
in front of their new leader. He stretches his arms out,   
communicating to them in thought.  
  
CREATURE (V.O.)  
There's so much more to learn.  
  
A white stream of energy flows from the Creature to everyone   
assembled, including Paris and Kim.  
  
EXT. PARIS AND KIM'S  
  
eyes are glazed over with emotion.  
  
KIM  
I don't think I'll ever feel alone again.  
  
PARIS  
I hear you.  
  
EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER  
  
in orbit around the planet.  
  
INT. SICKBAY  
  
Janeway enters. Chakotay and Doctor Grey are sitting up on   
their beds. The Doctor diverts her attention from the black   
screen of the forcefield where Walker is hid away.  
  
DOC  
Captain.  
  
JANEWAY  
What's going on?  
  
DOC  
He requested it.  
  
JANEWAY  
How bad is he?  
  
DOC  
I had to amputate both arms and legs. He   
had minor organ exposure to radiation   
except for one part of the brain. He can   
barely talk. I think he just wants to   
die, Captain. He kept repeating, "no   
transporter."  
  
Janeway looks at Grey, attentive of their conversation.  
  
JANEWAY  
(to Grey)  
I'm so sorry.  
  
GREY  
Let him go, Captain. It's what he wants.  
  
JANEWAY  
Where's Seven?  
  
DOC  
I'm afraid our Borg has experienced a   
flood of emotions all too human.  
  
Kathryn breaks down as she looks toward the forcefield.  
  
JANEWAY  
My god. What have we done?  
  
INT. OFFICER'S MESS  
  
Chakotay enters and walks to Paris and Kim's table. They   
don't speak or even look up.  
  
CHAKOTAY  
May I join you?  
  
They nod. Chakotay sits down.  
  
CHAKOTAY (cont'd)  
Are you two alright?   
  
They nod again.  
  
CHAKOTAY (cont'd)  
Don't feel like talking, huh?  
  
Paris and Kim stare, not even concerned that they are being   
questioned by a superior officer.  
  
CHAKOTAY (cont'd)  
It's okay. I think I know.  
  
They look at each other and sit quietly.  
  
EXT. SPACE - ZETA PRIME  
  
Subtitles identify the planet. A Borg cube passes in view   
close to orbit.  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
END OF ACT FIVE  
THE END  



End file.
